An Immortal's Daily Life with Monster Girls
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Jared Flame is an immortal trying to readjust to the modern world. Will he succeed and what's this about a god causing trouble? Will he be forced to step in or will he finally die? We'll have to see.


An Immortal's daily life with Monster Girls.

I don't own Monster Musume, Monster Girl encyclopedia, or any of the characters there in I merely own my original characters and the plot. That said this is as with all my stories and adult story. So be on the look out for swearing, sex, violence, and maybe some gore we'll see. Onward to the story though.

Chapter 1: I become immortal.

Hello everyone my name is Jared, Jared Flame. I'm an immortal. I became such a very long time ago, and this is my story. My story starts with a lab explosion. I was twenty five working for a company developing multiversal travel when the lab exploded sending me to a world where monsters roamed. I learned how to fight, how to live in a medieval time period, and how to ignore the church's radicals. That's the short version so let me flesh it out a little, eh? It all started when the lab exploded and I found myself sent flying through the only working portal generator. I passed out mid-flight even as someone or something said "Finally you have arrived my love. I will see you soon and we can finally change the universes as we see fit." I woke up in a barren field with no one around. The field looked as if it had been recently torched to the ground and that there had been fighting nearby. I got up and stumbled along a nearby cart track, muttering about crazy dreams and knowing I wasn't in my own world due to the feeling of the atmosphere. It wasn't pushing me down or anything but it felt rich, rich with what at the time I couldn't tell you but now I can say it was magic.

I stumbled along for a few hours until I found an old farmhouse at the edge of the battlefield. I knocked on the door and someone said "Hold on I'm coming." I waited patiently, my head throbbing and my eyes covered by my broken glasses which I didn't seem to need anymore while my clothes were torn, bloodied, and burnt. The person who opened the door was an old man with blue eyes, sun tanned, weathered skin, brown hair, a straw hat, overalls, a flannel shirt, boots, and homespun scarf around his neck. He studied me and said "You just leave the field of battle sonny?" I just nodded figuring it would work as a cover story. He asked "What's your name and what province are you from, also whose side are you on the radical church or the monsters?"

I coughed a little and he handed me a flask of water. I drank deeply then said "I probably side with humans but the church seems to be an enemy of yours. I don't know why but I can understand that you have a problem with them. I'm Jared, Jared Flame. Province, I can't remember that. I don't think I'm part of either kingdom though. That answer your questions sir?"He laughed loud, long, and hard at my answers then nodded. I continued "I think I lost my weapon on the field and I honestly feel like death warmed over."

He chuckled and said "I can hep resupply you young man. I'm Cyrus Russel. I'm the owner of this farm and I tend to outfit the church before they go off to fight on the field of death. I have a friend who's married to a monster girl so I have no problems with them but until they can start breeding sons humanity is doomed if they win. They only have monster girl children. I have nothing against the monster girls other than when they try to break my wits and make me into a husband. Most outside the armies are honest folk but the armies warriors are desperate for husbands. Not that I blame them because as I said they don't have sons." I nodded and sipped from the flask again then he said "I can give you a steel sword, and some leather armor after that you're on your own. I can't be seen favoring any new recruits but something about you says you may just win the war. If you ever need help look for the clan of the gilded lily in monster or human settlements and they'll probably see what I do. It's been a long time since I was a mage but I still have an eye for those touched by the gods."

I sighed and said "Thanks for the info and I'll gladly take whatever you give me. However I think I'll travel the battlefield learning how to wield my weapon properly before heading off. I feel like everything I know about weapons has escaped my mind." He nodded and walked inside then got me the gear and handed it to me in a pack with a sword belt and scabbard. I strapped the sword belt over my left shoulder the sword sticking up and placed the bag over my right shoulder. I thanked the man again then started toward the field of battle.

I was conscripted by the church shortly after joining the field. I let them guide me through how to use a sword but pretended to already be baptized. I lit a cigarette as I prepared for my first fight. The fighting was brutal. I joined the front lines and cut down many monster girls who tried to take me and my companions as husbands. We fought hard and eventually I joined a task force that would go after the demon lord's husband. They only wanted volunteers who were in good shape. I was one of those volunteers alongside three girls, the commander, and two young men who couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen. Besides the commander I was probably the oldest at twenty five.

Our party set out in the dead of night between monster and order clashes. We rode horses through the night until we came to a place they couldn't cross. It was a rope bridge that would barely hold up the weight of a man in full plate let alone a horse. We were all wearing leather armor so it was not a big deal. As we crossed the bridge the last member of the party, a girl with an unusual pink hair color hit the horses on their behinds sending them running off into the night. She started to cross the bridge when she was picked up by a harpy shouting "NEW SISTER!" I swore and wished I had a bow but I'd only worn my sword-belt and my armor. The commander tried to shoot the harpy down but failed as she flew farther behind enemy lines never to be seen as a human again. I growled and we crossed the rest of the way then slipped through the enemy lines.

The commander was a master of stealth so he led us through quickly and quietly. I was in the middle of the group the two remaining girls in the front and the two boys in the back. The commander led us through bushes, thickets, vines, and more as we entered a heavily forested area. He said the enemy commander was on the other side of the forest and that he was also probably waiting for us as he was an honorable man but he was testing us. I growled and prepared for a fight as we came upon a group of centipede girls. They attacked us and the six of us started hacking and slashing drawing the enemies attention. I swore and said "Go on without me I'll lead the enemy away after we deal with these girls."

We finished off the centipedes without the others correcting me that they weren't girls then we split. I started leading the enemy on a merry chase shaking branches, cutting trees and doing whatever I could to attract attention. The enemy didn't realize I was alone until a manticore caught up to me and shouted "It's just one man we can take him." I chuckled and sliced off the tip of her tail making her shriek in pain and say "Now, husband, you will have to pay for that. I think fucking me long and hard will be a start." I snorted and lunged at her piercing her shoulder and drew back my sword sliding free. A few minutes later I heard crashing nearby as the rest of the enemy got closer. I struck true as she lunged at me and pierced her throat then pulled my blade free, cleaned it, and knocked her body off me before climbing to my feet and preparing for the next wave. This time it was two manticore and a werewolf.

I sighed and said "You wouldn't be willing to let me go, would you?" They just laughed and I sighed then rolled to the left as barbs were sent my way from the manticore on my right only to be hit in the shoulder from the manticore in the center. I pulled it out feeling my blood pumping and threw a dagger hitting her in the eye. She fell screaming and the other two looked on sickened. I rushed the werewolf while she was distracted and stabbed her in the side. She howled and swiped at me. I got a cut on my arm from her and threw the needle from the manticore's tail at her paw. She yelped and devolved into a drooling mess of lust. I chuckled and said "Glad it doesn't only work on men."

The remaining manticore said "You know you can't win right?" I shrugged and she said "No one is going to let you kill Lord Arthur." I chuckled and she asked "What's so funny?"

I smiled and said "You thinking your army can stop me. I am the heart of the flame. I am the defender of humanity, I am Jared Flame." I rushed forward while she was mulling over my total load of crap and sliced off her arm. She yowled in pain and I swung at her again stabbing her in the liver this time. I smirked and felt slightly sickened on the inside. She glared even as I beheaded her and her companions then started to slip away making no noise. I knew my companions had to have made it into the enemy camp and I was going to have to go there next.

I walked along slowly and quietly. I creeped into the edge of the enemy camp and slipped from tent to tent looking for my companions. I saw the two boys being dragged off by a minotaur and salamander respectively, and silently lamented their loss as they looked enthralled by their new brides. I saw a dueling center in the middle of the camp where the commander was fighting a dragon girl. I swore and prepared to rush to his aid when the man we were looking for walked out in front of me and said "I now know you are no knight lad. A knight would have let their companions fight honorably, but you, you planned on interrupting the duel." I growled and he said "Are you here to fight me or the girls of the army." I cleaned my blade on my jerkin and he said "I see you bested several of the girls already. Such a shame. Can I have your name, mine is Arthur Pen-dragon lord of the mamono lands."

I held out my hand and said "Jared Flame. No title other than a man trying to find his place in the world." He nodded and got into a fighting stance. I did the same and drew my sword then rushed at him. He blocked my attack and cut my arm drawing first blood. I ducked under a slice at my neck and cut his shoulder open. He winced and I said "First blood for both of us." He nodded and swung at my midsection.

I knew it was a feint, but nearly blocked there as he thrust at my neck. I parried it and nicked his cheek. He laughed and said "Good job my boy. You would make an excellent husband for a girl that allows you to be a warrior, hell even my daughter's would be impressed with your spiritual energy." I snorted and ignored the banter swinging at his legs which he jumped over then kicked me in the face knocking me onto my back. I rolled to the side as he stabbed down at my chest, then kicked him in the knee. He flinched and I stabbed him in the shoulder. My right arm was slightly numb but it didn't stop me from wielding my blade quickly and efficiently. I'd bloodied Arthur but he was pretty much on equal footing with me from my previous bouts exhausting me without much time to rest between then and now.

I jumped back as Arthur lunged at me then parried a swing at my side before stabbing him with a dagger in my left hand. His left arm was bleeding at the elbow where I struck it and I quickly threw the dagger at him. He laughed parrying it and said "Lad you're a fighter not a knight that's for sure. Using underhanded tricks like having a second weapon, I'm amazed you haven't tried to blind me to be honest." I snorted and he said "What?"

I explained "I wouldn't waste my time. You would just use your connection to your wife to see or heal yourself before I could make advantage of it. Anyway are you going to fight or talk?" He chuckled and knocked my feet out from under me then stabbed me in the shoulder pinning me with his blade I growled. He merely laughed and kicked me in the stomach.. I winced and coughed then he stopped on my left leg breaking it. It didn't help I was in light armor and he was in heavy plate. I grabbed my sword and speared him through a hole in his guard that let me nick his underarm. He stepped back and I rose to my feet unsteadily saying "You fight hard but I refuse to lose."

He laughed even as the captain was defeated by the dragon and we both stopped to watch her fly off with her prize. He chuckled and said "Then there was one." I limped out to the dueling area with him in tow and he said "So now you want to make a spectacle of your skills?" I shook my head and he said "Ah just wanted more room to fight." I nodded and he said "Good man. Girls if I lose he will be your new king if I win he will be wed to Druella or my first born. I refuse to kill such a strong young man."

I growled out through a sore throat "You'll have to break my mind to make me marry your daughters. And once I've slain you I'll find out why your wife started this war." He laughed bitterly at that and lunged at me punching me in the jaw. I nearly lost my balance and punched him in the chest bruising his ribs and my fist both. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and slammed the pommel into his head. He winced and shook his head looking at multiple images of me from a mild concussion. I laughed darkly and said "Not so fun when someone else uses their fists against you, is it Mamono lord Arthur?" He had a feral grin as he punched me in the stomach busting one or two of my own ribs. I slowly stretched my arms and legs feeling the tightness in my body and the injuries in my gut.

I punched him in the side then stabbed him in the wrist severing the tendons of his left hand but his right hand, which was his dominant, swung and nearly cut my shoulder open until I leaned back. I swore and kicked him in the crotch dropping him to his knees then said "I'm done with this shit," before beheading him and collapsing my ribs in pain. The mamono came up to me and started speaking all at once. Suddenly a baphomet walked up and started chanting. I winced as I felt what was left of Arthur's life force flowing into me. I also gained all of his knowledge. I saw the truth about the demon lord, what she was trying to do and so much more. I also saw his own self hatred for not being able to protect his daughters better. I lay there as the baphomet started chanting again and a magic circle formed under me. I swore and said "Oh no, you're not sending me to Makai. I see why your lord does the things she does but that changes nothing."

The baphomet said "I'm sorry my king but I was told to send the winner of the duel to the Demon Lord and that is you. She also wants to bury her former husband's body. So you can see why you are going to have to go and even if you don't want to the magic has already been activated." I swore and tried to get up but my body felt heavy. I saw it was starting to dematerialize and silently swore a war on al small breasted girls. She seemed to sense this as she said "PLEASE MY LORD DON'T TURN TO THE OPPAI SIDE!" I snorted at that and shook my head. She cried even as the rest of me vanished with Arthur's remains. I passed out from the pain mid-transport, but I woke up to the feeling of being healed.

A voice that was gentle, sweet, and seductive all at once said "Easy my husband, I will watch over you." I growled and she said "Sorry my love but I refuse to let you speak until I've had my say. You killed Arthur but in doing so gained his essence and your own making you the strongest source of spirit energy to ever exist outside the old gods. I ask for your help to change both our worlds. Yes I know of your planet and honestly I wish to combine Luxuria with it. If you would but listen I can explain how." I sighed and nodded rolling onto my back and allowing her to curl up on my chest. She buried her face in my neck and said "I can create it so our two worlds combine and monsters will be in hiding. Monsters will have males, but they will be rare unless they are a male only species. Humans will be able to breed with monsters and have human and monster children. It will be paradise."

I coughed and said "What is the catch?" She chuckled and I said "No seriously Lilith what is the catch?"

She sighed and said "You will be sealed in time and everyone who exists now will vanish. Our worlds will restart. If I seal you in a chrono-lock however you will be alive through all of it but it may make you immortal. Yes I mean immortal not eternal it will mean you can never die until you find the gods and ask them to allow you freedom. The spell will even affect them." I nodded slowly and she asked "Will you do it my love?" I sighed and nodded she smiled and said "Excellent. When can we start to copulate?"

I chuckled and said "Let me strip and we can start now." She nodded and helped me strip then stared at my larger maleness. Before I'd been six inches when hard, now I was five when soft. I moaned as she started to lick and suck on my shaft not realizing it was succubus magic that had increased my size. I felt her licking all the way around the base while she sucked on my shaft which steadily grew larger and started to slide down her throat. She slowly pulled herself off my shaft and I saw it was now eight inches at semi hard meaning it had another inch or two ti could grow at least I thought it was only another inch or two. Lilith sucks on my balls making me moan and flip her around to dine on her flower.

I lapped at her labia. I sucked on her clit and started thrusting a few fingers in and out of her incredibly tight snatch. She moaned around my cock and I shivered drawing letters on her clit trying to make her cum first even as she lapped at my balls and sucked on the tip. I moaned as she nipped my cock and pulled off to say "Show me your strength love." I shivered and bit her clit gently, really just applied pressure to it with my teeth, and she yowled in pleasure like a cat. I slid my tongue into her looking for her g-spot. She said something I couldn't understand around my cock but it felt like my veins were on fire and my balls were full of molten lead. I moaned and screamed into her sex as she sucked on me almost seeming to draw up the molten liquid that was my seed.

I growled and spanked her ass as I licked her clit and fingered her pussy. She yelped around my cock and stopped sucking. I slapped her ass again and thrust a finger into her tight ass which barely fit. She moaned and licked the head of mys haft saying "Yes, spank me, I've been a bad girl." I slapped her ass over and over my own inner beast coming out. I growled and bit her thigh making her yip but leaving a mark. She moaned and nipped my sack the pain turning me on even more. I flipped her around and pulled her into a kiss then she slowly started to rub up and down my cock with her delectable slit. I growled and she said "Want it?"

I said "Fuck yes. I want it more than anything." She giggled and I smacked hr ass then lined up and thrust into her causing her to throw her head back in a long, loud, lust filled moan. I started thrusting hard and fast feeling like I had never cum before. She giggled and road me in time with my thrusts raking her nails down my chest and I bit her neck dominantly. She moaned as I marked her then started chanting as my spiritual energy started to gather within her. I thrust harder and faster biting her shoulder even as I flipped her onto her back and she continued chanting. I mauled her breasts with my teeth and hands making her moan mid cast but she didn't stop. I started alternating the speed of my thrusting and finally came as she finished casting filling her with spirit energy.

As she climaxed the magic tore through the air. She got off me after we both orgasmed and I got dressed smelling of sex. She used a spell to clean both of us then said "I will find you again my love. May you live long and have a prosperous future." I nodded and she cast the chrono-lock on me then the world's collided and everything started anew. That was the last thing I'd know for a good couple thousand years if not longer.


End file.
